Warmth in the heart
by the lovar of frozen
Summary: 3 years have passed since we were last with the team right on Anna's birthday where a mysterious gift has risen for her. When her birthday is crashed by uninvited guests and her family is split, she has a week to save her kingdom from the uninvited guests whilst coping with some difficult news.


**Chapter 1**

Three years past since the coronation, where Elsa's powers were revealed to the kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa learnt to control her powers through the magic of love and Kristoff and Anna were soon married a year after the Coronation with Elsa performing ice magic for the big entertainment.

On the 1st of December it was Anna's 21st birthday, she woke to the sound of many voices singing happy birthday from the other side of the door,

"Out in a Minute" she called through the door.

All the voices stopped singing and walked away from the door; she pulled herself up and glanced out her window to see the first frost of the year she rubbed her head as she wasn't feeling too well. She smiled to herself, it was nearly winter, all of a sudden she felt a sudden strike of cold on her bed, and jumped out and turned to expect Elsa freezing her bed sheets, but was wrong, instead there was large ice patches where her hands where placed, Anna began to shiver in fear but

then remembered that Elsa loved playing jokes on her now she knew about her powers,

"Ok very funny Elsa" Anna called out waiting for Elsa to respond, no one did. Anna rushed to the door and quickly opened it to surprise Elsa, but again no one was there. Anna closed the door and removed her hand from the door handle; again ice had covered the handle where she was holding it. Anna began to panic,

"Ok Elsa seriously this isn't funny anymore" Anna said nervously.

She waited for a giggle or a sign of Elsa's presents but nothing happened, she ran over to her dressing table and picked up a small blue jewellery box Elsa gave to her on her last birthday, she looked closely at it for a while, suddenly ice began to climb and cover the box, Anna turned and threw it across the room, she pulled open the bottom draw of the table and began to search through the draw until she pulled out a small bag, she opened it and pulled out a pair of blue patterned gloves, the same one Elsa wore for the coronation. She

quickly placed them on her hands and picked up a candle still and looked at the handle, this time no ice appeared on the stick, she put it down on the table and walked over to a dress stand, on the stand was a long blue dress, she picked it up and put it on, she made her bed up and took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror,

"Everything will be fine, just don't worry about it" she muttered under her breath.

She opened her door with a bit of a struggle as the handle was still frozen, she pushed the door until it opened, and she began to wander through the hall to the grand staircase she muttered again,

"Everything will be fine"

Then she arrived at the great hall.

 **Chapter 2**

She took a deep breath as she reached out to open the door, her hands were shaking as she opened the door to the hall, the room was filled with people smiling and clapping, Anna waved and smiled nervously as she slowly paced through the room, she could feel the nerve of ice coming through the gloves but she continued the best she could. Eventually she made it to the other side of the room to see standing on the podium Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. She quickly paced over to them and hugged Elsa,

"Why are you wearing gloves inside" Elsa asked quietly

"Ok, I need to talk to you about something quite important" Anna replied

Elsa nodded and watched for a chance to pull Anna out of the room, when people began to gather around the buffet, Elsa pulled Anna out of the room and to the grand staircase, and they stopped at the bottom and checked if anyone was coming.

"Ok what's going on Anna, you're not normally like this" Elsa said looking concerned,

Anna took one of her gloves of and trembled as she placed it on the banister, frost then quickly covered the banister from where she was holding it,

"Oh, right" Elsa said shocked

"It happened this morning so what do I do" Anna asked placing the glove back on her hand,

Elsa did not reply, she was frozen in shock,

"Urm, Hello" Anna yelled

Elsa suddenly jolted up right,

"What, sorry" Elsa said

Anna groaned,

"What do I do, you had this problem, what do I do" Anna said beginning to panic,

"Don't worry Anna just think and believe in love and you'll be fine, you've done it before, you can do it again" Elsa said trying to comfort her.

Anna nodded softly and began to walk back to the hall slowly with Elsa, as they entered the hall the music began to play, Elsa went back to the other side of the room and Kristoff came over to Anna and held out his hand, Anna smiled and slowly placed her hand in his worrying about the gloves but she continued as she would normally as he took her into the centre of the hall and began to dance with her, Elsa tried to dance for the first time ever with Olaf but he was dancing around like a headless chicken, Anna saw this and giggled at her, Elsa smiled looking embarrassed at her shaking her head. At the end of the song people started clapping,

"Happy birthday" Kristoff said

Suddenly the windows shattered and people began to swing in through the windows.

 **Chapter 3**

The kingdoms people began to flee as the people swing on ropes landed in the room, Elsa began to attack, firing ice towards the attackers,

"Kristoff, Get Anna out of here" Elsa yelled at Kristoff

Kristoff grabbed Anna and the began to run, suddenly Elsa screamed, Anna turned to see Elsa being held still by a black hooded figure with men placing covers over Elsa's hands, Anna started to run and help her but Kristoff held her back,

"Let her go" Anna yelled at the man whilst trying to break free from Kristoff,

"Now then, you shouldn't speak to a king like that, should you Princess Anna of Arendelle" Said the man with an evil giggle,

"Who are you, how do you know who I am" Anna shouted angrily at the man.

The man laughed and pulled back his hood,

"You" Kristoff yelled in shock

"Yes it's me Prince or shall I say King Hans of the Southern Iles" said Hans

"King" Anna questioned in surprise

"Oh Anna, you knew all I wanted was to be king, so I did what I had planned for you and Elsa on my brothers making me next in line so I came back to seek revenge on this filthy Kingdom so I'm stealing your sister, you want her back you have a week to pick a champion to fight me in a duel to death" Hans said Laughing

He pulled Elsa across the floor and took hold of a rope and was beginning to be pulled out the room, his men followed. Anna broke free and ran across the room throwing both gloves on the floor and fired ice to cut the rope…

"Missed" Anna said as she dropped to her knees crying.

Kristoff, Olaf and Sven ran over to Anna Lying on the floor. Kristoff place his hand on her shoulder,

"Are you ok" Olaf asked trying to comfort her

Anna shook her head and curled up into a ball on the floor, Ice began to cover the floor and it began to snow,

"Wait, since when did you have Elsa's ice powers" Kristoff said in a state of shock.

"Since this morning, that's why Elsa and I left the hall earlier, I needed her help" She said as she sat up still sobbing.

"So what do we do now" Olaf asked

Kristoff climbed to his feet

"Well we need to get Elsa back, but who would have the guts to fight Hans, he's got the best training with a sword that anyone" Kristoff said

"I'm doing it" Anna said pulling herself together and climbing to her feet,

"What" Kristoff said with wide eyes,

"I said I will do it" Anna quoted slightly angrily

"You're joking right, there is now way you can fight Hans, he will kill you" Kristoff

"Why do you say that" Anna yelled at Kristoff

"Well I'm just saying it's not safe" Kristoff said with a shaky voice

"Look, Elsa is my sister so you can't make me change my mind, I will get her back, I don't care about the risks" Anna yelled

Kristoff looked at her realising no matter what he said; she would not change her mind,

"Fine, but at least let me help" Kristoff said

He turned and nodded at Sven, who started to run to the stable room,

"Where are we going" Anna asked

"To see some old friends of our" Kristoff said smiling

"Oh I see" Anna said, "Olaf can you be sensible and take care of Arendelle for a few days"

"Sure thing, Sensible is my middle name" Olaf replied as he did a little salute dance,

"Ok then, so let's go and see the trolls" Kristoff said.

 **Chapter 4**

After going to the stable and getting Kristoff's sled they set off to the other side of the north mountain to meet the trolls. Sven paced himself as quickly as he could, Anna bought a frying pan with her in case the wolves came by again and Kristoff took the rains for the sled.

They began to set off towards the trolls lair, Anna looked back towards Arendelle to hopefully see a sign that Elsa had got back to Arendelle but nothing, she curled up and looked up towards the North Mountain as they slid past the bottom on it.

"What are you looking at" Kristoff asked

"Nothing" Anna said nervously

"Yes you are what is it" Kristoff said trying to comfort her.

Anna sat up,

"I'm just worried about Elsa, what if we don't get her back"

Kristoff placed his arm around her,

"Look, Elsa will be fine, she has the best sister in the world, you've risked your life 2 times for her and both have succeeded, I'm sure it will all turn out good at the end" Kristoff said,

"When were these 2 times" Anna said looking at Kristoff with her arms folded

"The time you went up the north mountain to find her and then when Hans went to kill her, you jumped in front of her and risked your own life" Kristoff said smiling

"Well if my heart wasn't frozen I would have died anyway"

Kristoff giggled and so did Anna. Sven began to slow down to a halt. Kristoff jumped off and went to the back of the sled,

"Why have we stopped, we need to get there fast" Anna yelled at Kristoff,

"It's getting too dark to continue, last time we travelled when it was dark by sled, it ended with a burning sled and wolves so we need to rest till dawn" Kristoff answered pulling out two sleeping bags and laying them on the back of the sled.

Anna dragged herself off the sled and spread out one of the sleeping bags, sloughing onto the back of the sled and laid on her back to look at the stars; Kristoff went to the sleeping bag next to her and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. Anna began to close her eyes but gained a bright idea.

She climbed off the back of the sled noiselessly and went over to Sven had his head in an empty back which previously contained carrots.

"Sven, psst Sven" Anna called quietly,

Sven turned and the bag slid off his face seconds later,

"Are you tired" Anna asked,

Sven shook his and continued to attack the bag,

"Do you think you could continue through the night by any chance" Anna proposed

Sven glared at her as he knew he couldn't continue as Kristoff said not to.

Anna grabbed a small bag off the sled and pulled out a carrot,

"Please do this and you get a carrot"

Sven looked at her as if persuaded but backed down and refused,

"Ok the carrot and snowflakes" Anna grunted

Sven stood up and nodded his head and began to walk. Anna quickly got back onto the sled and lied where she was previously and looked up, she took a deep breath and sang to herself as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

1 day gone, 6 to go.

 **Chapter 5**

Anna woke with the heat of the sun stroking her face and the light peering through the trees and onto her face. She sat up and looked behind her to see Sven fast asleep from all the walking, she smiled to herself and looked at a path going into the forest,

"We're here" Anna said to herself

Just then Kristoff sat up and yawned, rubbed his eyes and opened them,

"Where are we" Kristoff asked in shock,

"The trolls hide out is right through the path in front of us" Anna answered, "I asked Sven to walk through the night to speed us up" she curled up guiltily,

"Hey don't worry, it sped us up meaning we have more time to get ready for this battle in 6 days" Kristoff said placing his arm around Anna.

They both stood up and left the sled and Sven by the

Entrance of the pathway. Anna looked up at the sun being blocked by leaves of the trees.

"What if everything goes wrong with this battle" Anna asked nervously as she stopped walking and stood still in the middle of the path.

"Look that's why I brought you here, if anyone can help its Granpabie" Kristoff said trying to comfort Anna.

Suddenly they both heard singing coming from just ahead, they ran towards it and stopped as tonnes of little rock like creatures turned and faced them,

"It's Anna and Kristoff" One of the trolls yelled and the others began to do the same as they cleared a path way for them to walk down,

"Hey how is everyone" Kristoff asked smiling,

"Great, just great" said one of the other trolls,

Granpabie rolled out of the crowd and stood in front of them,

"Anna there's something new with you" he said,

"I know that why I'm here, I can control ice now like Elsa did"

"No not that, something else" He said

Anna looked at Kristoff in shock and Kristoff looked back at her in the same way,

"There's something else" Anna said look confused

"Yes there is" Granpabie looked at them smiling,

"Well what" Kristoff yelled getting worried

"It will be a shock" He replied

"What" Anna and Kristoff said simultaneous,

"Now are you sure you want to know because I think Kristoff may faint" Granpabie said,

They both looked at him angrily and yelled,

"Yes, ok now tell"

"Ok, Anna your pregnant" He yelled at them,

Anna's eyes dropped wide open and Kristoff fainted as Granpabie predicted,

"Wait, what" Anna said several moments after the news in complete shock horror.

"Yep I knew he would faint" Granpabie said giggling as all the other trolls did the same,

"Granpabie" Anna shouted loudly,

"What did you say" Anna said glaring at him,

"You're pregnant and have Elsa's ability of ice" He said

Anna looked at him as with blanked emotion, she didn't know how to react to the news.

"Since when would you say" Anna said with a slight shake in her voice,

"Two months, you've had the powers since when" Granpabie asked

"Since yesterday" Anna said looking at him confused,

"And you've had symptoms of this since when" Granpabie said leaning in as if he was looking for something important,

"Yesterday" Anna said a bit more calmly

"That fits the prophecy then" Granpabie shouted,

"Wait there's a prophecy…"

Just then, Kristoff came around as climbed to his rubbing his head,

"Are you ok" Anna asked his as she helped to steady his footing,

"Yeah I think so, what happened" Kristoff said

Anna looked at his and smiled,

"Wait, all that just happened, I wasn't dreaming" Kristoff gasped in embarrassment

"Urr… yeah" she replied

"And I just fainted, brilliant. Great way to react to a piece of news like that" Kristoff yelled at himself angrily,

"Hey it ok, shock of the moment, its ok I understand" Anna said trying to calm him down,

"Ok, I'm calm. So what were you and Granpabie talking about when I woke up" He asked,

"The prophecy" Granpabie said interrupting Anna as she opened her mouth to speak,

"There's a prophecy" Kristoff asked looking at Anna,

"I have no idea" She replied,

"I'll tell you" Granpabie said,

"A tale to tell of the two sisters, it states two sisters who share an elemental power will face the dark force that tries to separate them, it never said where or when"

"Well that make sense I guess" Anna stated

"No, names or nothing just that" Kristoff said a bit annoyed,

"I thought you said you were calm" Anna said looking at him seriously trying not to laugh,

"I am, I was just asking a question" Kristoff replied

Anna looked at him disapproved but again trying not to laugh and Kristoff looked back in the same way,

"Sorry to break this up but can I ask why you guys actually came here" Granpabie asked,

"Oh right" Kristoff said "We came to see if there's anything we can do to help Anna with the powers"

"She will learn in her own time at her own pace, I cannot rush her so I cannot help her" Granpabie said disappointedly

"Thank anyway and we'll see you again soon" Anna said going to her knees to hug Granpabie

"I'll meet you back at the sled, see if Sven has woken"

Kristoff said whilst turning and started to walk back down the path,

Anna stood up and smiled at Granpabie, he smiled back and Anna turned to walk down the path,

"Anna" He called

She turned to look,

"If the prophecy does refer to you then good luck" He said smiling

"Thanks Granpabie, I couldn't ask for a better friend" She said as she disappeared into the trees on the path,

He watched her disappear and turned to the other trolls looking confused.

"There's something else with her, I can't quite put my finger on it"

2 days down, 5 to go

 **Chapter 6**

Late evening past over the ocean in the Kingdom of Arendelle with the tip of the sun peeking over the water's edge, birds where flying back to their nests and A ship laid 2 miles east from Arendelle, In the cabin below, Elsa woke in the darkness with a meal beam of light peering through the window, She tried to run to the window but as before when Hans captured her, she was pulled back by metal chains on the wall, she tried to move her hands to allow ice to freeze the shackles and break but it didn't work.

Just then a door open to her right and a bright fire torch chased the darkness to the corners of the room, holding this torch was Hans,

"Why did you bring me here" Elsa yelled at him

"I couldn't just let them kill… oh no wait, I don't have to put that act on anymore" He said looking smug whilst laughing,

"You haven't answered my question" Elsa said with an angry tone in her voice,

"Oh, that well who better to kidnap than the Queen of Arendelle to get revenge on the princess, or shall I say you sister" He said placing the torch in a holder in the wall,

"But why me, it doesn't make sense" Elsa asked

"I need to take the real champion of Arendelle or I

stand no chance, of course you have the ability to control ice so it would be you, wouldn't it" Hans said approaching her and lifting her face with his hand,

He began to walk away as Elsa sank into a ball but tried to keep her strength,

"You underestimate the power of love Hans and until 3 years ago I had no idea how important it was" She yelled climbing to her feet,

He turned around and went back over to her,

"What are you implying" He asked,

"I'm just saying all stories could be true, even the ones that haven't happened yet" Elsa said looking smug

"What do you mean, a prophecy, well the only one I know can't be referring to you two otherwise Anna would of attacked me with powers yesterday afternoon" Hans said in his normal evil tone,

Elsa screwed up her face in anger,

"You will never win, you will fall and if you were to ever win, you would be no prince to me" Elsa shouted in his face giving him an evil glare,

"I'm a king for the last time how many times do I have to say this" He shouted in anger,

He began to walk away in a tantrum and Elsa sat back down

"Out of curiosity, how can I not break these shackles like last time" Elsa asked,

"Gloves, we know what you adjusted to and how your body adjusted to powers so you can't use the" He

Chuckled as he left the room,

Elsa fell to the floor in fear, no power, no escape from Hans; someone would have to fight but who she wondered. Anna would die trying to save her, all her knights would say no as they were certain of defeat, who would step forward.

She looked up at the window to see the last glimpse of the sun drown in the depth of the water,

"Anna, please help, you are the only hope, please, please" She said to herself as she fell asleep.

3 days down, 4 to go.

 **Chapter 7**

Early morning in the Kingdom of Arendelle as the kingdoms people tried to continue with their normal lives but they were all too worried about the queen.

Anna, Kristoff and Sven cane down the path entrance of Arendelle and started making their way to the castle, Anna was feeding Sven his promised carrot and snowflakes when Kristoff began to speak,

"So when do we tell the people the good news" He asked

"In good time, not until the battle is won" She replied "Do you think Olaf has actually taken care of the castle"

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders,

"I have no idea what so ever" He replied,

Anna giggled as they came to the entrance of the castle. All the windows that were smashed had been repaired; they went to the gate to find everything

Clear and tidy. Anna looked at Kristoff in shock,

"Is Olaf ill or something" She asked

"Again, I have no idea" Kristoff said with his eyes bulging wide open,

Sven wandered towards the barn as Kristoff and Anna went to the main hall to find Olaf with a broom and cloth cleaning the floor, they both looked at each other and looked back at Olaf in surprise,

"Wow, you've actually done well" Anna called,

"Oh hi guys, and thank you. As I told you, Sensible is my middle name" Olaf said,

"Really… I thought it was merial" Kristoff sniggered to himself,

Olaf eyes and mouth dropped open in shock and anger,

"How did you know that" He shouted,

"You sing that down the corridors"

"Oh… that makes sense then" Olaf laughed as he continued to clean,

"Olaf" Anna said in a questioning tone,

"Yes Anna" He said turning to look at her,

"How do you feel on the ideas of being an uncle" She asked,

"What do you mean, I can't be one, I have no brother or sister" He replied,

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other trying not to laugh and the fact Olaf couldn't take the hint. Olaf stared at them for a while and then suddenly clicked and took the hint;

"Wait… Anna…are you" He stuttered

"Yep" Kristoff said smiling,

Olaf gasped and ran over to her and hugged Anna; Kristoff placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, after a while Olaf stepped back,

"So when do you begin" Olaf asked,

"Huh" Anna said looking confused

"The battle, you're the champion right" Olaf shouted

"Oh…right" Anna said with a hint of disappointment,

"Urm, Anna could I talk to you outside quickly…please" Kristoff said pulling her arm,

She followed Kristoff out of the room, down the hall to the grand stair case,

"You're not fighting this battle" He whispered

"Why not" Anna shouted under her breath

"Because" He said

"Because what" She replied

"You're carrying our child, I can't risk losing you" He said with a tear streaming down his face,

Anna placed her and on his face,

"Look, I wouldn't be doing this if I thought I was going to lose. You know I have to do this, she's my sister and she would do the same for me" Anna said looking at him. "Ok"

"Ok" He sobbed trying to pull himself back together,

Just then a foot man came running down the hall,

"My lady" he panted

"What is it" she asked

"Hans's boat has been spotted 2 miles east from Arendelle" He said gasping for breath,

"Thank you" Anna yelled as she started to run for the east tower,

Kristoff ran after her,

"What are you doing" He called,

"I need to see if Elsa's ok" she shouted as she made her way up the stairs,

"Hans might see you, don't do it" He yelled trying to keep up,

Anna ignored him and ran for the top of the tower; she opened a door at the top of the staircase which opened to a balcony which looked over the ocean. Anna picked up a telescope and looked over to the boat which floated in the distance; Kristoff pulled himself through the door,

"I can see them" Anna said

"What both of them" Kristoff asked

"Yeah, Hans is swishing a sword around above deck and Elsa is looking out of a window on a lower deck" She giggled,

"Can we go in, we can't been seen by them" Kristoff said,

"In a bit" Anna said still looking through the telescope,

Kristoff sat down a wooden footstool and fell asleep as Anna continued to look through the telescope.

After several hours, Anna quietly put down the telescope and started to take off the gloves she was wearing; as she did this Kristoff woke up,

"Anna, what are you doing" He said in a panic,

"I need to let Elsa know I'm ok" She said,

"Don't do he'll see you" He said

"Look it will be fine, its midnight and he went below deck an hour ago" She giggled,

Kristoff stepped back and allowed her to continue; Anna lifted her hands and sent a blast of ice into the air which exploded into snow,

Elsa looked up and saw the snow falling to the ground and smiled to herself. Anna smiled to herself also as she turned to Kristoff who led her back down stairs to get some sleep.

4 days down, 3 to go.

 **Chapter 8**

Anna woke that morning with a knock on the door, she sat herself up and looked around, and she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Come in" Anna called in a confused tone,

Walking in was Kristoff holding a tray,

"Happy anniversary" He said handing the tray of cooked breakfast

"Oh, right" Anna said unimpressed

"Are you ok" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed,

"Whilst we were heading to see the trolls, I did some thinking; we only have 2 days before the battle from today. I can't even fight, or hold a sword for that matter" She said as she took the pair of gloves off she was wearing,

"Why can't you just do what Elsa did at the party" he asked,

"Because, it ended with Elsa being captured, he could have killed her, imagine what he could do to me" She said as she picked up a knife and fork on the side of the plate,

"Hey you're not wearing the gloves anymore" Kristoff cheered,

"Gained more confidence and why do I need them, I have you and the little one on the way" Anna said "Well leave me to it, I'll eat this and cope with an hour of morning sickness" She giggled

"And I'll go talk to the swordsman downstairs, see if I could get him to train you" Kristoff said as he stood and walked towards the door,

"Kristoff" Anna called

He turned to look at her,

"Happy anniversary" She said

Kristoff smiled and walked out the door, leaving Anna to eat her cooked breakfast.

After she finished eating, she got dressed and went out to the main courtyard to hear shouting coming from around the corner, Anna turned and looked to her left to see Kristoff yelling at this small man. She walked over to them,

"What's going on" Anna asked,

"Your grace, we sadly are out of training space under order of the queen" Said the man,

"But I'm technically queen when Elsa's not in Arendelle and Elsa isn't here so make space or the result will not be pretty" Anna threatened

"Your grace, technically you sister is within the boarder waters of Arendelle so we can't do anything to help, otherwise I would do something" The man replied as he walked away,

"Now what" Anna groaned,

Kristoff stood in silence for a bit, then began to run towards the barn,

"Urm, where are you going" Anna shouted trying to keep up with him,

"When I was younger, I had to find my own food" He shouted,

Anna stopped and stood in confusion,

"What's that got to do with anything" She asked,

He opened the door of the barn where Sven was with the sled. He ran to the storage zone at the back of the sled and started to rummage through it, Anna eventually caught up,

"Hello, what are you doing" She panted,

"Well if I had to find my own food when I was younger, I needed to know how to use a sword so I could hunt, so I made 2 small wooden ones" He said as he pulled one out and threw it to Anna,

"You've got to be kidding me" Anna said as she picked up the sword,

"No I'm not" He giggled as he pulled out the other sword and a carrot,

He closed the storage box and gave the carrot to Sven as he left the barn. Kristoff began to run towards the main hall, Anna ran after him,

"What are you exactly planning to do" Anna shouted,

"I'm going to teach you" He called back,

"But how" she asked,

"You only need to know the basics, you develop yourself from there, it's not hard" He replied

"Have you had any real hand to hand combat practice before" Anna continued

Kristoff opened the door to the main hall and entered,

"No, but it's worth the shot" He replied,

"Well that's really reassuring" Anna said sarcastically,

"Hey just be glad I'm doing this for you" He said

Kristoff went to the other side of the hall and stood in a fencing position,

"Well, let's begin" He said,

Anna looked at him for a moment trying not to laugh; she took a moment to compose herself and walked over to him,

"Fine" She said as she quickly bought her sword down at him,

Kristoff blocked the attack by raising his sword and pushed her back, Anna fell back a couple of paces; she regained her balance and ran up for a side strike, Kristoff ducked to doge but Anna quickly swung her sword the other way and hit him,

"Owe" He cried in pain,

"Oh, sorry. Got a bit too much in the moment" She said

"Well it obvious you have quicker reflexes than me right" He laughed,

"Looks like it" Anna laughed back "Come, let's go again"

"Ok, just try not to kill me" Kristoff laughed,

"I'll try" Anna smirked,

Kristoff shook his head in amusement and lifted his sword to continue the training; they continued to swing their swords gracefully in quick sharp movements to hear continually bangs and clangs of the wood as the swords collided.

Anna became more fluent in her movement and blocking, they trained for the rest of the day until the sun had gone to bed under the quilt of the ocean and the moon was peering over the other side of the sea.

Anna and Kristoff decided to spend the rest of their anniversary on the look over point of the east tower, they watched the moon rise and the stars come out from hiding but Anna was beginning to cry,

"Hey, what's wrong" Kristoff asked,

Anna wiped her eyes from her tears,

"Nothing, it's just… What if we don't win, what if I'm the one to fall off the cliff edge" Anna said in panic,

"Look that's not going to happen, I believe in you and you said you'll be fine yesterday" Kristoff said trying to comfort her,

Anna got up and looked over the edge of the tower, she took a deep breath and looked down at the kingdom,

"Sorry, I'm probably getting last minute nerves or something" She said, as she lent of the wall. Suddenly Anna saw a dark shadow moving across the pier of the fjord, she stood straight and ran for the staircase,

"Where are you going" Kristoff asked,

"There's someone on the pier heading for the gates" she shouted, they made their way through the castle to the courtyard, to find a piece of paper had been slipped under the doors, Anna picked it up and opened it.

"What does it say" Kristoff asked,

Anna looked at it and began to read it out loud,

 _Dear Princess Anna,_

 _I forgot to mention a few requests for the dueller to follow or I win by automatic default,_

 _The rule is no armour_

 _The champion must carry at least 1 weapon_

 _And there must be only one fighter_

 _From_

 _King Hans._

Anna screwed up the letter and threw it at the fountain and punched the wall leaving an ice patch of a fist.

"Shh. Anna calm down, we don't want to start another eternal winter" Kristoff said placing his hand on her shoulder,

"I'm not allowed armour. That just sums this all up, I will trip, be wounded and then fall off the edge of the cliff" Anna said in anger running towards the castle,

Kristoff ran after her and stopped her,

"Anna, just calm down, you need to rest" Kristoff said as he placed his arm around her,

Anna nodded and walked with Kristoff back into the castle.

5 days down, 2 to go.

 **Chapter 9**

It was the last day before the battle; Anna had woken early to walk around the gardens. She was sitting by the pond, watching a family of ducks swimming in the water. Suddenly the peace and quiet was broken with two voices calling her name and footsteps running towards her.

"Who is it" Anna called,

Olaf and Kristoff came out from around the corner,

"Anna Hans has set up a camp on the docks" Olaf panted,

Anna stood up in panic,

"What, what" She gasped,

"He made a camp on the docks" Kristoff replied

"Yeah I got that" She said, "So when did he set up camp"

"Urm, last night I think" Kristoff said,

Anna took a deep breath,

"Well then, we better go talk to him"

"Why" Olaf asked,

"We need to talk some sense into him" Anna said walking towards the palace doors. Anna walked towards the front of the castle with Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and two bodyguards following her.

"So what is your plan" Kristoff asked,

"Talk to Hans, try and end this, get Elsa back and send him home" She said as she picked up a black hooded cape from by the entrance to the castle, she placed it around her neck and made her way towards the pier.

When they got to the staircase of the pier, Anna stood still for a few moments, taking a shaky breath; she took one step but was stopped by Kristoff grabbing her arm,

"You don't have to do this" He whispered,

"I need to see him, if I'm going to fight him I need to know what sort of person he is" She said,

She took another step onto the next stair and a tiny patch of ice appeared, she stepped back,

"Ok, you might want these" Kristoff said handing her a pair of gloves,

"I don't need them" She snapped

"Yes you do, you're shaking in fear" He said as he placed the gloves in her hands,

She smiled and placed them on her hands, took a deep breath and continued to walk, the others followed. They walked through tonnes of people staring at them as they crossed the pier to a large tent on the end. Standing outside were two heavily armed men,

"I wish to speak with your king" Anna said trying not to panic,

The two men looked at each other for a few seconds, and then one turned into the tent as the other stood in front of the opening. Anna looked down at her feet in worry; Kristoff took hold of one of her hands,

"It's all ok" He whispered,

Anna looked up at him and smiled,

Suddenly the tent door opened and the other man stepped out,

"Be quick" He said sharply,

Anna walked forward towards the tent door followed by Kristoff. Sven and Olaf made their way back to the castle.

They walked in to see Hans sharpening a sword; he looked up at them,

"Anna" he questioned "What are you doing here"

"I need to speak with you privately" She said

"Why" He asked,

"About your stupid proposal for this fight" She screamed,

Hans sat there in silence for a few moments, he turned to his guards and nodded, and they gave Anna a small box to sit on and left the tent. Anna placed the box on the floor and sat on it and looked at Hans.

"So, what do you want" Hans said placing his sword to the ground,

"I want my sister back now" Anna shouted,

"HA and why should I do that" He boasted,

Anna glared at him,

"Because you have no chance agents us and if we were to loose, that doesn't make you king here by any form of law" Anna smirked

"It does, don't you see Anna if you lose I will need A QUEEN to rule with me" he laughed,

"Elsa would never marry you if her whole families life depends on it" Anna shouted and him pushing herself to her feet,

"Hmm, we will see about that" Hans smirked,

He clicked his fingers and the two guards came into the tent,

"Get them out of our camp" Hans said as he picked up his sword and continued to sharpen it; the two guards grabbed both Anna and Kristoff and dragged them out of the tent to the end of the pier.

"Now go home, little princess" One of the guards said as they turned and walked away,

"You will never keep my sister captive" Anna shouted down the pier,

She quickly turned with a sharp movement and made their way towards the castle,

"Are you ok" Kristoff asked,

"Honestly, no I'm terrified" Anna groaned,

Kristoff placed her hand on her shoulder,

"Look this will all be over tomorrow, and either win or lose, Elsa will still love you for trying" He said,

Anna placed he hand on his,

"Thank you" She said smiling,

They continued to walk for the castle to see the gates wide open,

"Didn't we close them" Anna said panicking,

"Yes we did" Kristoff replied,

They looked at each other for a few moments and ran for the gates worrying what was waiting for them inside the court yard. When they arrived, they were met by the trolls,

"Guys, what are you doing here" Kristoff shouted in surprise,

"We needed to talk to you" Granpabie said,

"Oh" Anna said looking confused "What is it"

Granpabie went over to her and held out his hand, Anna went to her knees and placed her hand in his, there was silence for a few moments, and then he let go,

"Yes I was right" He said,

"What is it" Kristoff asked,

"Are you sure you want to know" He asked,

"YES" They shouted, "Please don't start that again" Anna begged,

"Fine, Anna you're carrying more than one child" He said,

"Wait, What" She said,

"Twins in fact" he said,

Anna looked at Kristoff and he smiled back,

"We noticed something else before you left the other day, we couldn't quite work it out" Granpabie said,

Anna threw her arms around him,

"Thanks Granpabie" She whispered,

"Also good luck tomorrow" He said,

"Thanks again" She said "Also if you want to stay the night you can".

"I think we will thank you Anna" He replied,

Anna smiled at them as she got up and made her way back into the castle, Kristoff began to follow,

"Sorry Kristoff, can we talk to you for just one minute in private please" Granpabie called,

Anna smiled at him and continued to walk into the castle; Kristoff turned and went over to him,

"Listen to me, Anna's life depends on the future of Arendelle, you must look after her, tomorrow more than ever" He said,

"Why what's going to happen" He asked,

"I can't say but please do" He said,

"Thank you for everything Granpabie" Kristoff said and he went into the castle, to find a cupboard door open under the stairs, in it was Anna hold a sword half covered in ice,

"Hey, what's going on" he asked,

Anna dropped the sword,

"Nerves, Fear, basically every emotion that exists" she said as she picked up the sword and placed it by the opening of the castle.

"Anna, look at me, you can't do this battle now, and you're not well" He said,

"I have to, I need to sleep" She said,

"It's four in the afternoon, you need to eat" He called as she made her way up the stairs,

"I'm not hungry" She replied,

"

Please" Kristoff called up

"Fine bring me something small to eat at six then" She said,

,

"Ok, sleep well" He called up as she diapered around the corner.

6 days down as the battle was tomorrow.

 **Chapter 10**

Screaming, reaching, and falling. Anna jolted up from a nightmare of the worst outcome for the battle. She looked around to see Kristoff by the door,

"Hey, did you sleep well" He asked,

"Not really" she mumbled as she climbed out of bed and went over to her dressing table.

"I thought you might want these" Kristoff said,

He went over to her, giving her a sword belt and a pair of leather sword gloves, she looked down at them and produced a small smile,

"Thanks for helping me this last week; it really means a lot to me" Anna said as she pulled open her bottom draw and pulled out a t-shirt and trousers,

"Are you really going to wear this" Kristoff said trying not to giggle,

Anna looked at him,

"Fighting in a dress, really, I'm not that stupid" Anna said sarcastically,

"Ok, well I will meet you downstairs in 10 minutes or so" Kristoff said as he left the room shutting the door.

Anna got changed into the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror as she platted her hair to keep it out the way,

"Love, power, belief" She repeated to herself over and over again.

She picked up the belt and attached it to her waist and looked down at the gloves, she took a breath and placed them on her hands,

"Love, power, belief" she continued to say as she left her room and went down the corridor to the staircase. Anna stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Anna" A voice called up,

She looked up and continued to walk down the stairs of the castle to see Olaf, Kristoff and Sven at the bottom

"Please" Kristoff called up,

Holding the sword from the cupboard and a black cape,

Anna paced forwards at a fast pace with nerves but determination. She took the sword and placed it in the pocket of the belt and attached the cape to her shoulders and walked out the gates to her horse in the stables, Kristoff and the other began to chase her,

"Anna, stop" Kristoff shouted out,

She stood still and turned to face him,

"You don't have to do this, you do obviously not want to do this, give me the sword and ill do this" he said,

"No, I have to do this myself. For my sister"

Anna saddled her horse and climbed onto the saddle and set off up to the highest cliff point of Arendelle with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf following. They looked over the kingdom as they climbed the hillside; everything was so quiet and deserted with no one in sight.

They arrived at the top with no one there. This was it, the time had come as horns blew from a group of soldiers from the Southern isles marching up the hill being led by Hans with Elsa chained on the back of his horse,

Anna looked down and closed her eyes,

"This is it, the point of no return".

 **Chapter 11**

Hans stopped several feet away from them and dismounted from his horse, Anna looked up at him,

"Hans return my sister and leave Arendelle at once or you shall never leave alive" Anna shouted,

"HA" Hans boasted "Like this kingdom would ever win, so let's get down to business, your chosen champion"

Anna climbed down from her horse and took off her cape; the mountain fell quiet till Hans began to laugh,

"Are you joking, right, you are actually the chosen champion" Hans belted out,

Elsa turned hearing this,

"Anna, are you crazy, you can't win this" Elsa shouted trying to run to her but was held back by the chairs holding her prisoner,

Anna drew her sword and held it against Hans's neck. He stopped laughing,

"I will give you one last chance. Leave now and you shall leave unharmed" Anna said as she glared at his surprised face,

Hans lifted his hand, pushed the sword away and drew his own sword.

"Sorry Anna, I'm afraid I have to decline you offer" He smirked, followed by a quick movement of his arm which held his sword as he swung it down towards Anna. She quickly reacted and lifted her sword in defence and blocked the attack. The swords clanged with a sharp metal smack. Anna grinned at his as if he knew he was in trouble. He pushed Anna away.

For a few moments, they paced around in circles fixed pointed at each other waiting for one to attack or make a wrong step. Hans suddenly lunged forward pointing his sword at her stomach she jumped to her left dodging the attack and swung her sword to attack his hip but his reflexes were too fast and he blocked the attack. Anna quickly swished in the opposite direction

For a second attack but Hans defended again, Anna turned to face.

"Seems your better than I thought" Hans panted,

Anna said nothing and went for a second attack but was pushed back. The swords kept swinging and clanging, pushing each other for ages after, Kristoff, Elsa, Sven and Olaf watched in nerves from the side lines holing for Hans to make one false set for Anna to finish him but it all went downhill after 10 minutes. As Anna lunged forward to pierce his chest but missed and before she could react, Hans swung his sword and sliced the whole of the back leg; she fell to the floor in pain landing flat on her stomach.

Kristoff's eyes widened in fear, he didn't know what to do. Anna dragged herself to a rock to pull herself up, she couldn't stand, she curled up into a ball and began to cry, Kristoff looked at Hans to see him pulling a dagger from his boot, He turned to look at Anna and closed his eyes to hear a voice in his head; the voice of

Granpabie, telling him a warning "Listen to me, Anna's life depends on the future of Arendelle, you must look after her, tomorrow more than ever" the words he was told the day before, He opened his eyes to see the dagger leaving Hans's hand and heading for Anna, he reacted and ran in front of the flying dagger which pierced his chest. He fell and landed on the ground by Anna's feet. She looked up and saw him lying still on the ground,

"No" Anna screamed.

She pulled herself towards him to see the blood from the wound and heard laughing coming from in front of her from Hans, She scowled at him,

"You hurt me" She yelled removing both gloves on her hand and pulling herself up to her feet and taking a few unsteady paces forward,

"You hurt my family" She screamed as she lifter both arms into the air.

Hans looked at her as if confused,

"Now I do the same to you" She shouted as she threw a blast of ice in his direction, it hit the floor in the shape of spikes pushing him back to the cliff edge, Hans started to run at her, but Anna sent another blast of ice which hit his head and knocked him back over the cliff edge, he fell screaming.

The soldiers stood frozen in shock as Anna fell to the floor due to the blood rushing from her leg, they dropped the chains holding Elsa captive and ran back down the hill for the boats, Arendelle had won, Elsa ran over to Anna who was laying on the floor next to Kristoff, Elsa fired a blast of red ice into the air to call for help from the doctors and the trolls if possible, she ran over to them and sat next to them,

Anna wept as she looked at Kristoff, his eyes opened.

"Hold on Kristoff, you can't die, not now" Anna said,

He looked at her and smiled,

"Anna, take care of them for me" He whispered as his eyes fell shut.

"No, Kristoff wake up, wake up" Anna shouted,

Tears ran down her face from the pain in her leg and the loss of her love. Just then the doctors arrived of the cliff, they pulled Kristoff away from her and carried him down the hill, she called out to him as they went out of sight,

Anna began to loss conciseness due to the blood loss from her leg,

"Come of Anna, stay with us" Elsa said trying to calm her as the doctors picked her up and began to carry her down the hill, she looked up at the sky and mumbled,

"Kristoff" her eyes began to close and close and...

 **Chapter 12**

Her eyes opened in her room. Dark and candle lit.

"Elsa" she called out in a weak voice,

"Shh, I'm right here" Elsa replied,

Elsa sat on the edge of her bed,

"How long have I been asleep"

"About 5 days, how are you feeling" Elsa asked,

Anna sat herself up,

"Weak, tired and"

"And what Anna" Elsa asked,

"Kristoff, is he ok" Anna said

"I don't know, Granpabie won't let us in to see him" Elsa said,

"Granpabie is here" Anna asked,

"Yeah, he saw my signal for help" Elsa said

Just then there was a knock at the door,

"Come in" Elsa called out,

The door opened to see Granpabie coming into the room; he smiled and nodded at them,

"He's ok, we can go and see him now" Elsa said in relief,

Anna smiled and slid to the side of her bed to see her leg bandaged and covered,

"Here you may want this" Elsa said fashioning a pair of cruches out of ice and gave them to her,

"Thank you Elsa"

They left Anna's room and went towards the spare room down the corridor. They arrived at the door and pushed it open to see a dark room also lit in candle light, a chair sitting next to the bed where Kristoff was laying awake,

"Anna" He said

,

Anna rushed as quickly as she could over to him and sat on the chair,

"Are you ok" Anna asked,

"Yeah I'm fine now, how's your leg" He replied

"It's ok, just need to rest it" Anna said,

"And, urm how about the..." Kristoff said,

"Oh" Anna gasped,

"What, what is it" Elsa panicked,

"Granpabie, would you mind checking please" Anna asked,

Granpabie went over to her and placed his hand on her stomach,

"Anna, what's happening" Elsa asked,

Granpabie stepped back and looked at her, he smiled and nodded, Anna turned to Kristoff and smiled,

"Yes" She cried,

Kristoff smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek, Elsa stood there in rage and confusion,

"Ur, hello can somebody tell me what on earth is going on" Elsa shouted,

Anna turned to look at Elsa,

"Elsa, you're going to be an aunt" Anna cried out in happiness,

Elsa's face turned from anger to a shocked smile,

"Anna, you're pregnant" Elsa said trying not to cry,

Anna nodded and smiled at her,

"Now we will be a big family of seven people, reindeers and snowmen" Anna said,

Elsa looked at her confused,

"Seven, don't you mean six" Elsa asked,

"No I mean seven, its twins" Anna said,

Elsa's eyes dropped open, "WHAT".

 **THE END**


End file.
